Hard Choices
by onedirection'slittlethings
Summary: Eddie and Patricia had done it a couple of times now, now it's a new year, and Patricia finds herself pregnant. Follow how Patricia and Eddie goes through the news. read, and please hit the review button.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm making a new story! Yay! I'm sorry for not updating the others, but the reason might as well be me starting to go to school again. I promise to update soon, okay? For now, just enjoy this =D**

**Before that, I made this because some of my reviewers ask me to make about Patricia and Eddie. So, here you go!**

Patricia scanned the room for an empty seat. Her feet were tired after walking miles from Mc. Donald's to the nearest train station. She forced herself to sit by the window waiting for the next train to arrive. It was school break and every student is forced home due to renovation. The Anubis House is renovated for weeks. It was unusual for Victor to finally agree on renovating the house. He might as well give up on the mystery for good and retire.

Patricia had nowhere to go for the holiday. She begged for Trudy to stay there for the past holiday, but the old woman just gave her a sad shook of her head. She dialed her long best friend, Pearl and asked for her if she could stay there and Pearl agreed immediately. Pearl lives in London, a hundred miles away from Anubis House. She took the train to stay with her old best friend. Patricia hadn't seen Pearl in years. They were kindergarten friends. They look so much alike. Brown eyes, straight hair, red haired. They did everything together, before Patricia's grandpa sent her to the Anubis House.

Pearl was so much different now. Her hair has been dyed brown; her hair has soft light curls and bangs on the side, while Patricia is just plain Patricia. Patricia eyed Pearl carefully. They are so much different. Most people used to not be able to tell them apart, personality by personality. But now, Patricia realized how gone her best friend is now. She is so much girly. She uses light make ups, wears high heels, and miniskirts. The Goth pixie wondered what happened to her best friend early ago.

The holidays ended in three weeks, and it feels like forever. Patricia is more than relieved coming back to the Anubis House. After hugs from Pearl she managed to stop her from hugging her and walked four miles to the train station, buying Mc Donald's on the way.

Patricia taps her fingers on the coffee table beside her. Her stomach is feeling sicker by the minute. This has been going on for a week now. The nausea just wants to vomit and throw up. She tried taking stomach pills but none worked. She checks her watch. 11.42. The train should be here by now. As on cue the train to Anubis House has just arrives. She fumbles dizzily, as she managed to stand on her feet once more. She got inside the train and sat on the chair labeled "D48" on the back. She groaned as she lifted her purple suitcase, pushing it forcefully inside the cabin compartment on top of her chair.

The train left the station a few minutes after she sat back down to her chair. An old man, probably mid sixty sat beside her. His hair is mostly white, as he put his walking stick below his chair. Patricia watched the old man sit besides her, playing with the end of his black leathered jacket. Something about him made her interested as she didn't realize the train had left the station a few minutes later. As the train started going in its highest speed her stomach started twisting again. She cursed lightly as she begged deeply for it to stop. She waited, but the train moving just made it twisting more than ever. She forcefully takes a paper bag and threw up in it. The old man beside her starred at her.

"Sick, huh? I remember when I first ridden a train. I threw up seven times on a whole ride home." The old man said with a chuckle. Patricia looked at him as she shook her head.

"It had been a week since I feel like this, actually. I tried pills, none worked." She said casually, playing with the tip of her fingers. The old man nodded understandingly.

"Maybe a lucky man got you a seed inside there." The man said again, pointing to her stomach. Patricia's eyes bewildered in surprise. The man chuckled lightly.

"Relax, kid, I was just joking with you. But maybe, a possibility could say. You're twenty two. You are legal to bang around when you are twenty." He said. Patricia looked at him like he is joking.

"I'm seventeen." She mumbled. The old man shrugged.

"I don't get what you're saying." Patricia said quickly. Hoping what he meant wasn't what she thought it meant. She closed her eyes for a second; waiting for him to say that it's not what he meant. But it's the opposite.

"What I said is that the boy might actually get you pregnant." He said. Patricia's heart race as she nodded curtly. The old man seems to see her tense as he continued. "But you're seventeen, eh? You couldn't have broken the law. You seem like a good kid. You do know to get pregnant you need to-"

Patricia nodded. "Have sex." She muttered quietly, only for the old man to hear. He nodded. "Exactly."

The train stopped as the old man stood to take all of his belongings. Patricia smiled weakly at the old man as he left the train. The train left the small station immediately. She pressed her head to the window. No, she's not a virgin. She has done it couple of times actually. She tried to think how big the possibility that it might just been a stomachache. But she thought of the fact that she missed her period last month. She starred at the trees outside the window blankly. The fact came back to her once more and she put two and two together. Her eyes widen. She could be pregnant. 80 percent sure. The question is, with whom? She started thinking back to the last time she actually did it. Her eyes widen even more as she covered her eyes with her palm. She realized that she hadn't done it in so long except for the one person she has. She is one hundred percent sure that if she is pregnant, it is surely his baby. She closed her eyes as she thought of 'the baby's' father. A man that loves her for so long, her boyfriend the Osirian. It must be Eddie's.

Patricia could relax a bit, because she knows Eddie wouldn't leave her for anything in the world. They would get it through together. But fear keeps haunting her. The fact that she's seventeen and is not ready to face a baby. The possibility of Eddie leaving her is a might, too. "Relax Patricia. You could be not pregnant." Her mind said as she nodded to herself. But she is 80 percent sure that she is.

The train arrived at her station without her even knowing it. She fumbled as she took her luggage and went down the train. The first thing she thought about is buying a pregnancy test. She scanned the station, hoping she could find a medicine shop somewhere. To her luck, there was a little shop next to the food court on her left. She took a deep breath and walked towards it with her fingers secretly crossed behind her back.

She entered the shop as she scanned around. It was quiet and tiny. The lights were dimmed. Probably haven't been changed for years. She scanned the room hoping she would see a pregnancy test somewhere.

"Looking for something?" A voice said. Patricia jumped in shock as she automatically twirled around, seeing a women starring at her. She is hardly pretty. Her orange hair is curled to the side above her shoulder, her glasses are dropping to her nose, and she is four inches shorter than Patricia. Patricia starred at her clothes. She should seriously take some fashion lessons, and she's not kidding. Her blouse is mid-thirties with the traditional leather stuck through her hips. Below it is a white plaid ankle length skirt, wearing brown and red strap shoes. The woman taps her fingers together waiting for Patricia to say what she needs. Patricia muttered a 'sorry' and looked down at the ground.

"I need pregnancy tests please." She muttered. The woman eyed her critically. "How old are you, child? Twenty?" Patricia knew where this is going, as she looked at her and said quickly. "They're for my friend."

The lady nodded suspiciously, walking behind the counter. She returned with a box of pregnancy tests. Patricia took four of them and scattered them on the table in front of her. She took her wallet as she took out ten dollars out. The woman nodded and gave her the pregnancy tests. Patricia smiled curtly.

"Thank you Ms.-" She stopped at track to see her name tag. "Marissa Cleland. Ms. Marissa Cleland." The woman nodded, as Patricia walked out the shop. She sighed in relief. There's something mysterious about that old woman. She walked dead tracks out the station and took a cab to the Anubis House. The cab driver, Mr. Willis, is extremely kind. He had been working throughout the station for years. He looked at Patricia carefully.

"Ah, Ms. Williamson. We're going to the Anubis house eh?" He asked her. Patricia nodded. "Yes. And please, just call me Patricia." The old man nodded, as he speaks again. "I had sent a boy there yesterday, blue eyes, brownish' blonde, tall boy." He said. Patricia closed her eyes. She is shocked.

"You mean Eddie?"

The old man nodded. "Ah, yes, Eddie. That's the one. The American." Patricia nodded, smiling weakly. "Yeah, that's him."

The trip was quiet after. She hurriedly went down afterwards, paying the cab driver as she dragged her suitcase into the mansion. She twirled around. The house hasn't changed so much. Just the paint is a little lighter at some place. Trudy came down from the stairs a minute later.

"Patricia! You're the second one here. Eddie's here already! Now, now Patricia, I'm truly sorry but there has been a change in roommates this year. You get to be with Nina. Is that okay?" Trudy bluffs after hugging her. She nodded curtly. Patricia likes Nina. She is relieved that she could be roomies with a friend that understands her, not Joy, or Mara, or Amber.

"Sure, no problem." Patricia said, unpacking her stuffs. She hid her pregnancy tests inside her wardrobe. She sighed as she went out of the room. Just Eddie and her, great. Now she could just tell him. She took a deep breath and entered his room.

Eddie was laying on his bed, looking at the ceiling on top of him. He heard the door open and smiled when he found her. He jumped out of bed and hugged her.

"Patricia! I miss you so much." He said, pressing his lips to her lightly. Patricia froze, trying to break free. Eddie seems to notice this as he broke the kiss.

"Patricia what's wrong?" He asked her. His voice is hurt and confused, and Patricia hates when he is. She entwined her fingers with his.

"I got to tell you something." She said weakly. Eddie nodded.

"Eddie. I think I may be pregnant." She continued. Eddie blinks his eyes twice. He nodded again.

"Patricia, we should prove whether you are or not. But if you are, I'll be there with you every time. I promise." Eddie said calmly. Patricia nodded.

"I bought some pregnancy tests a few hours ago." Patricia explained, trying so hard to keep her tears from falling. Eddie seem to notice as he wrapped his arms around Patricia, as her tears fell from his eyes.

"Eddie I don't think I can do this." She whispers.

"We'll manage Patricia. We will." He said soothingly. Patricia wipes her tears and unwrap herself from him. She looked at him weakly before leaving his room.

"I'm trying the pregnancy tests."

**How is it? Comment, alert, favourite, follow, review, and I'm serious. If you guys don't leave me any review, I would think it suck and I would not continue it :( **


	2. Chapter 2

**I am extremely sorry for the late updates, you guys. Thank you for the reviews everybody are giving me. It means the whole world to me. To my readers for my other stories, I promise I'll update ASAP. Thankyou so so so so so much you guys. **

Yes

Yes

No

Yes

Yes

Yes

Patricia covered her eyes as she saw her tests. It's not a lie. She is pregnant. Her eyes started to water as she came out of the bathroom, throwing the pregnancy tests out the window to the garbage can below. She walked out, as Eddie was waiting in his room. Her heart was beating fast as her footsteps get faster by the minute. She was standing in front of her boyfriend's room as the tears spilled down when she opens the door. Eddie, who was on shock hurriedly wrap his arms around her, as she sobbed down to his chest. Since the million times ever, this is the second time she's cried. He couldn't blame her. She couldn't possibly raise a child. Nor could he.

He made her to sit down on his bed, with her head on his shoulder, as she stopped crying. His arms wrapped around her body as she closed her eyes. She's having a long day. He thought. Him being the caring one waited for her to say something.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked her quietly. He could feel her head move in a movement, that he doesn't catch.

"Do you?" He asked again. This time he could feel her nod.

"What happened?" He asked her after a while. Patricia kept silent, trying to speak, but none came out. She sighed lightly.

"I'm pregnant." She said quietly, trying not to cry again. Eddie doesn't ask any more questions. He could feel Patricia isn't going to give him an answer anyway. He wouldn't leave her alone, she might cry again. He loosens his arm through her waist, as he scoot closer.

"I'm not letting you take care of this baby alone, you know that. I love you, Patricia; I'm not leaving you, ever. We can do this." He said quietly, as if there is someone else in the room.

"You're going to be alright. The baby will be so lucky to have you as a mother." He whispers in her ear. Patricia pressed her head to his shoulder again.

"I don't know how we'll tell them. I'm going to be a mother." She whispers, her voice tearing again.

"We still have a week. You can tell them in two weeks. We'll have the whole house to ourselves for a week. We can do this." He said, as he whispers words to her ear.

"I. Am. Not. Leaving. You. Ever. I. Love. You."

Patricia's lips curved into a light smile, as she raised her head up, and wrapped her arms around his neck. His lips moved through her skin as he mumbles more words.

"We can do this. I. Love. You. So. Much." He scribbles. Patricia presses her mouth to his ears.

"I. Love. You. Too. Forever." She whispers. Eddie's lips curved into a smile as she looks straight at him.

"I love you more than anyone could love anyone." She said, before pressing her lips to his. It was soft, and gentle, and Eddie swore he could fly. He was missing Patricia's kisses over the summer, and he misses her, too much. He would kiss her with passion, but with her feeling like this, she just needed comfort.

They broke for air eventually. Patricia flung her arms to him, as she hugs him.

"I miss you so much, Patricia." He said through her hair. Patricia wished she could stay there forever and let him hold her, so that the troubles would go away. It seems like forever, wrapped in her boyfriend's embrace, she'd never live to let him go, and she knows he wouldn't. It seems the only place where she could just forget everything, about anything at all.

Patricia lets go of her arms as she flung to the bed she was sitting on a moment ago. She yawned stiffly as she could hear her boyfriend chuckle behind her, as his face turned silent.

"Patricia- you're not-you're not sleeping are you?" He asked her, his voice hollow. Patricia laughed at him.

"What if I am?" She asked him, crossing her arms tight to her chest.

"You had to try to go to sleep because I won't let you." Eddie muttered as he leaned closer to her. Patricia snorted.

"What are you going to do, slime ball?" She teased. "Chase me around the room?" Patricia's eyes widen as Eddie wrapped his arms around her.

"No, Eddie, you can't- Eddie!" She yelled at him, as he started to tickle her. Patricia giggled as she tried to release Eddie's hands over her. Her hands held his tightly, stopping him from tickling her. He stopped afterwards, as Patricia pressed her head to his chest, as they are sitting closely together.

"I miss this." She muttered. Eddie mumbled something she didn't catch at all. Her heart is racing, as she tried to make it stop. She did this before, why is she nervous now? She misses him, that's all. She thought. Or maybe it's the baby hormone. The baby. She remembered about being pregnant all of the sudden. She can't cry, not now. Be strong Patricia.

Eddie on the other hand, felt his girlfriend tensed in front of him. He was thinking the same thing. The baby. She was thinking about the baby. His mind race as he thought about it. He's going to be a father. He can't do this. He's just eighteen. How the hell could he raise the baby? What are people going to say? What is his father going to say? What are his roommates trying to say?

Eddie shook his head lightly. This is not about him, it's about Patricia. He promised he'll be there, so he would.

"Patricia," He mumbled, as Patricia closed her eyes."We can do this. Stop thinking about it too much." Patricia nodded silently, cursing herself. Is it obvious? Well, duh, she cried two times today. What could she possibly worry about other than her being pregnant? The great grandfather clock rung twice as Patricia saw her watch. 10.01 PM. How long has she been thinking? Eddie seem to feel the same way as both of them changed into their usual clothes and turned off the lights. Trudy could be roaming the rooms to check if they are sleeping by now. Patricia wrapped her arms around her boyfriend as her eyes started to droop. Her eyes fluttered as she tried to stay awake. But it's no use. She yawned as she heard her boyfriend whispered lightly. She couldn't catch them all, yet she could catch three words before sleep takes her under.

' .You."

Eddie kissed her forehead before closing his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Don't stop reviewing? Please? And please read and review my other stories, so i could update them sooner. Thank you so much you guys, Review! The more review I get, the faster I'll update. **


	3. Chapter 3

Super sorry for the late update. i have been so busy these days, here's a new chapter, review please :D

Can you guys follow me twitter michelleeadella ? it would mean a lot. anyway. it's not a long chapter, but I hope you all like it. :)

* * *

When Patricia opens her eyes it was morning. She stirred a few times and thought about what just happened. Her eyes shot open when she remembered being pregnant. She blinks her eyes a couple of times, looking around the room. She's not in Eddie's. She's in hers. Maybe it was just a dream. She thought. Yeah maybe it is. She stood up and went to the bathroom. Brushes her teeth, and took a cold freezing shower. Patricia saw herself in the mirror. She merely gained any weight over the summer. She still looks as skinny as she did last year. As she goes back to her room, she realized someone was there. Her door was shot open. She jumped lightly as she saw her boyfriend sitting on her bed.

"Eddie! What are you doing here?" Patricia asked him. He shrugged.

"I'm just seeing my girlfriend." He said, giving her a little peck on the lips. Patricia rolled her eyes playfully as she dragged her boyfriend up.

"Come on, we're gonna get breakfast. I'm starving." She told him. Eddie entwined his fingers with hers, following her down to the kitchen.

"You look happier today. I told you sleeping will make things better." Eddie said in an 'I Told You So' tone. Patricia raised her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" She asked him, as she lets out a strawberry jam jar inside the cupboard.

Eddie looked at her with confusion. "Patricia. You cried two times yesterday, threw up once, and you're asking…" Patricia just stared at him. His words trailed away as his voice rang in her head. So it wasn't a dream. So that means... She's really pregnant. She has a living baby inside her stomach.

"So it's not a dream." She muttered to herself. Eddie walked over towards her and wraps his arms around her.

"It's not. But it's gonna be fine. We're gonna make it through this." He said, planting a kiss on her forehead. She smiled weakly.

"Okay. " She said as Eddie walks her to the couch.

"You just sit here and relax okay? I'll make you breakfast." He said, walking back to the kitchen. Patricia watched him placing jam inside the bread and can't help but laugh. He got it all wrong. Strawberry jams were splattered all over the table, breadcrumbs on the floor; she just can't help but giggle. Whoa what? Patricia Williamson doesn't giggle. Maybe it's just the feeling of being in love.

"Need help over there?" She shouted to him from the couch. Eddie looked at her, annoyed.

"No, I'm fine, thank you. It's just jam inside bread, what's so hard about that?" He said. Patricia laughed.

"I'm not helping you clean that mess Eddie." She shouted. Eddie looks at her and whined.

"Come on Patricia, I made breakfast! You should help me clean." He protested.

"You know what? Suddenly I'm not hungry." She said as she ran out of the dining room laughing. It took only seconds when Eddie realized what she was doing and chases her out of the room. Patricia wasn't slow, but Eddie is just faster. As Patricia went up the stairs, Eddie was right behind her. She ran as fast as she could as she reached the dead end. She tried to open the room, it was locked. She spun around and saw Eddie just a few meters away. He was laughing at her.

"No Eddie, don't. Stop! No don't you dare!" She screamed at him as he started picking her up, carrying her to her room. She laughed begging him to stop and put her down. But Eddie keeps walking, and put her on the bed. As Patricia thought it was over, it was not. He tickled her down to her stomach. She squirmed and screamed.

"Stop! Eddie stop!" She pleaded, Eddie finally releases, and whispers in her ear.

"I told you not to mess with the best." He whispers. Patricia looks right at him; her brown eyes bore his blue ones, she looks at him, giving him that glance, the glance telling him that he won. she wraps her arms around his neck and presses her lips to his. Their lips just move in a way where they know what to do, and everything feels so right somehow. The way her lips move in the motion where she knows. She loves him. She belongs with him. And he loves her too.

There were moments Patricia doesn't want to forget. And kissing Eddie was one of them. She just loves the feeling where her lips found his, the way she runs her fingers through his hair, and at this moment, she doesn't care what would happen next. She doesn't care what would go wrong, she just wants to live this moment forever. And at this moment, being hungry just doesn't matter.

* * *

Review! :)x


End file.
